Destined Love Originally By Himahko Fyen
by EmeraldHalfBlood
Summary: The story from Himahko Fyen , but it is in POV style.
1. Chapter 1

~Destined Love – Chapter 1: Marriage?~

Amu's POV  
>"What?" I blurted out in disbelief at the dinner table with mama and papa and Ami, my younger sister who is now fifteen years old. I couldn't believe mama and papa had just said. Literally. "Wh-What do you mean there's someone I'm already going to get married with? You both arranged a marriage for me without even asking me?"<p>

"Amu-chan," mama spoke calmly, "You're old enough now to get married and you should get a husband as quickly as possible."

"But I'm only twenty-one right now! What is there to hurry about? I'm still in college and haven't even got to get my own place to live in yet!"

"That's because you need support from someone, Amu. And I figured, maybe you should get married, it could help you. I'm just worried for you, Amu," mama argued back.

I refused to back down, "But at least let me marry someone I know or actually like!"

"But you've never even dated one boy before! That's why I'm worried for you!"

"That's because...!" I was completely speechless now. Mama was right, but that was because there was no one that I ever found the least bit of interest in. Well, maybe I would think some boys actually were cute from time to time, but that was totally different from what she thought was love. There simply was no one that was perfect with me at this time, and the person that mama and papa had already chosen for me to marry definitely would be disappointing to me anyways.

I just noticed papa had stayed quiet through the whole argument between me and mama.I turned to papa with a pleading look. "Papa..."

"Amu,... mama's right. I have trust in this man that you're going to marry will take good care of you," he replied but his eyes shown that maybe he was unsure. My heart dropped even more. How could he say that? I had always thought that papa would always want me to stay with them as long as I could. It felt as if they didn't want my company anymore. But I am not a child anymore either.

I couldn't take any of this anymore. I stood up from the table, not looking at any of my parents, not even Ami who looked at me sympathetically, not able to do anything about it. "Well, thanks for the food," I muttered before running up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me and flopping myself on the bed, feeling more miserable than ever.

How could they do this to me? Don't they know that arranged marriages is something people never do anymore nowadays? I did know that one way to get out of this would be to run away somewhere far or threaten to kill myself. I shivered at the thought of committing suicide. No, I could never muster up enough courage to do that. And if I ran away, where would I go? What would I do? I still need to graduate from college. There was no way I could survive on my own. I couldn't even cook anything good for anyone or myself, for that matter, to eat.

I rolled onto my back and hugged a pillow close to my to chest. 'Even marrying Ikuto is better than this someone I don't even know,' I admitted grudgingly to myself, remembering about the navy blue-haired boy that kept flirting with me whenever I would walk back home from school way back when I was still a fifth grader. He still did that now, just to annoy me and kept telling everyone else that she was his girlfriend.

I got even more frustrated thinking about that stupid, annoying cat. Whenever I see him, he always reminded me of a sneaky, sly cat. How did I even got to thinking about him anyways? He was definitely not my type and always pissed me off. Maybe it would be okay to marry this unknown person... as long as it isn't a real marriage. Suddenly, an idea started brewing in my mind and I started smiling to ,myself as I thought of something brilliant.

~Destined Love – Chapter 1: Marriage?~End~


	2. Chapter 2

~Destined Love – Chapter 2: Little Talk~

Amu's POV  
>Yawn. I slowly stretched as I got out from bed, realizing that it was Saturday already. As I made my way downstairs for breakfast, I saw her mama there with the breakfast done already. Ami and Papa still hasn't wake up<p>

"Ohayo, Amu-chan," mama greeted with a warm smile.

I was a bit surprised for some reason, greeted back with the same words and sat down to eat. I was trying to forget about what happened the day before. The argument about my arranged marriage.

Suddenly mama said her name again, "Amu-chan,... I want you to get yourself prepared today."

The pinkette, young woman looked up at her mother with curiosity. 'She wouldn't be telling me that I'll be getting married today, would she?' I wondered. "Why?" I finally asked.

Mama took a deep breath as if what she was about to tell me might make me explode. "Well,... your fiance is going to visit you today and get to know you a little bit more before you get married."

It suddenly hit me that I never even asked for the name of this 'fiance' of mine. I felt a little angry and nervous. Instead of bursting with anger and saying what was on my mind at the moment, 'What do you mean 'get to know you a little more before you get married?' You're making me get married next week!' I decided to stay calm and asked, "Who is it, Mama?" I had to meet this person first and talk to him anyways if I wanted my plan to work.

Mama raised an eyebrow as if expecting a totally different reaction but smiled a bit, thinking that I might have changed my mind about this whole 'stranger marrying stranger' thing and replied, "His name is Hotori Tadase. I've met him before along with your father and we both think he's a great gentleman."

I just gaped at mama. "What did you say? Hotori Tadase?" I couldn't believe that my parents had set me up with him! It's a good thing I had a plan before I would be forced to meet and talk with this guy and eventually, marry him .

"Um... yeah. Is there something wrong?" mama asked, sounding a little worried.

"He went to my elementary school and my middle school! And he even goes to my college!"

"Oh good! That means, you must've already known him and talked to him already!"

"W-Well,... sure, but... he's not my type," I replied, stubborn as usual. This wasn't entirely true anyways. You could actually say that I has never talked to him before, for the last time I ever talked to the princely boy, it was when I was in fifth grade. And I wasn't really nice either.

~Flashback~

_I was a new student at Seiyo Academy (Elementary). I was worried about how I wouldn't be able to fit in with everyone just like before at her old school. I would always stick out with this facade that I had a cool and spicy character when I was a nervous wreck and was always a klutz. I could never reveal my true self though, it was way too hard. So eventually, I ended up having this facade up in front of everyone at school ever since.___

_I had to hurry to class. But I had lost one of my X-clips that had always been a part of my style. It was my trademark thing and it made myself have a character. Sometimes, I think I would look weird without it. I sighed and finally decided to forget about it, starting to head towards class.___

_Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. I turned around, seeing the pink-ish eyes of a real prince staring back at her. 'Huh? I-Isn't he one of the Guardians memeber here? King's chair wasn't it?'I thought. But that wasn't all I thought about at the moment. I also thought he was... cute. But wait, what's that in his hand?___

_"Um... Is this-?" the boy started to ask, but I slapped his hand off my shoulder rudely.___

_"Don't just come up and talk to me like we're best buddies, shrimp," I said to him with an icy tone, annoyance clearly shown on my face.___

_The boy was taken back by her sudden unwelcoming reaction and didn't know what to say. However,I was also aware of what she just said and everyone gasped and whispered to each other about what I just said to the most popular boy in Seiyo Academy. 'Oh why did I have to say that to the prince?' I mentally yelled to myself. Oh well, might as well just keep up the act.___

_I looked at the boy's hand and stuck one of her hands out expectantly, looking like she didn't care about what this boy thought about me but the thing that was in his hand. "Well?" I probed. "Are you gonna give my clip back or not?"___

_"Oh, s-sorry..." the boy muttered, still in a bit of a shock and returned my clip to me. I quickly turned and walked away without saying anything, as if she hadn't heard the boy's apology. I did kind of regret it though... or so I thought.___

_~End of Flashback~_

Mama smiled at me and said, "Oh, I think he's just perfect for you."

"Yeah right, he's too... 'nice' for my taste,"I huffed.

Mama frowned, "You're still going to meet him today, Amu-chan. And after that, I think you'll get to know him pretty well and eventually start to like him like your husband."

I made a face at that notion. I'm normally not this way, but over the years, her cool and spicy fake character has taken over and slowly became a real part of me. "Whatever," I retorted.

A little later in the day, the doorbell of the Hinamori's house finally rang. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as if I never heard the sound of a doorbell before in all my life. I quickly jumped up from my bed, looking in the mirror, making sure that my hair didn't look messy. Not that I wanted to look good for my "future husband" anyways. Mama had made me try to look nicer than usual before Tadase-kun came.

"Amu-chan! Will you go get the door, I'm busy!" Mama called from the kitchen. I sighed heavily, dragging myself to the front of the door and slowly opened it. Although I was expecting Hotori Tadase, I was surprised anyways. I never did pay much attention to him later on in my years of school after that little encounter back then, but now I just noticed how marvelous and gorgeous he looked as a full-grown man. He took my breath away. He was wearing a plain white buttoned shirt, wearing black pants. Almost like a businessman except without his jacket and tie.

Tadase's POV ( Finally ! )  
>I smiled at her but it seemed like I was trying to crack a smile finally realized that I was still standing outside and gave me an incredulous look. "Well? Are you going to come in or not?" she said with that same icy voice that I remembered I had heard about nine years ago.<p>

I sweatdropped and laughed kind of nervously before entering the house, "Oh, sorry." As I followed Hinamori Amu into her living room, I had this sickening feeling. I had never wanted to be here in the first place or wanted to marry this girl that seemed to hate me so much. But it was my parents orders, and I was an obedient child so I always did what I was told to do. I didn't understand it why my parents, especially my mother, wanted me to get married so quickly. Either way, when my parents had first mentioned it, I was okay with it, for I never felt love for another girl in my life before and probably won't ever. Even though so many girls had confessed their love to me, I haven't even dated one single girl through my teenage years. So maybe it does makes sense for my parents to worry. I am their only son after all.

Finally, Amu told me that I could sit, at the couch that she was sitting on ,beside her. It was a pretty awkward moment.

"Um, hey," Amu started.

I looked at her, signaling that I was listening.

"About this arranged marriage thing... Are you okay with us not getting married?" she asked straight out. Just like that.

~Destined Love – Chapter 2: Little Talk~END~


	3. Chapter 3

~Destined Love – Chapter 3: Chosen Rings~

Tadase's POV  
>'Are you okay with us not getting married?' Hinamori-san had said to me. I just sat there and blinked thoughtfully.<p>

'Does she really hate me that much to request that I go against my parent's desire and not marry her just like that?' I thought to myself as I studied Hinamori-san's face carefully, as if searching for some kind of other reason for this. Not that I actually cared about this or anything, it's just... I've never met a girl like her before that would reject him anytime like this.

Finally, I spoke up, "I'd be fine with it, but will both of our parents be fine with it?"

Hinamori-san's eyes lightened with relief. "Really? You're really fine with it?" she asked just to make sure, ignoring the my question for a brief moment. I gave a slow nod and she continued, "They definitely won't be fine with it, for some reason. But when the wedding day comes, we won't really get married. We'll just act like it's real just for our parents."

I stayed silent, pondering over this before finally questioning, "So... what you're saying is, we'll just be husband and wife on the outside, and, for real, we have nothing to do with each other?"

She nodded in reply, eagerly. "And we'll both have the title of being married for a while, like maybe a few months or so and then we can divorce after that because of some reason. I mean, our parents can't stop us if we really don't want to be with each other anymore, right?"

"But, why wait until after the fake marriage for that? Couldn't we just do something right now to convince them that we can't marry each other?" I pointed out.

She shook her head, "No, that would be too obvious then. My parents already know how much I don't want to get married yet. And for us to get in a fight already is a little extreme right now, I don't even think you could even act like you're angry."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"You just seem too happy all the time, thats all," she said casually before getting up from the couch. "Do you want something to drink? My mom would scold me for not serving you anything," she asked as politely as she could.

"Er... No thanks. Then, just tell your mother that I said I wasn't thirsty or anything," I replied, trying to crack a smile.

Hinamori-san smiled back a little without knowing, "Okay. So you're really okay with the plan?"

"Yup. I could care less if I ever get married for real," I replied, half joking as I also got up from the couch, getting ready to leave.

"I'll come see you again if I decide to change anything for the plan, okay?" Hinamori-san added.

I simply nodded. 'Geez, I feel like I'm being ordered around or something,' I realized to myself.

Suddenly, Hinamori-san's mom made her way into the living room. "Leaving already, Tadase-kun?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Ah, yeah, I better get going now. I still have some homework to do ," I said, sweatdropping.

"Oh wait, I thought I heard you and Amu-chan talking about a certain plan or something like that..." her mother said, just out of curiosity.

Me and Amu both looked at each other nervously at the mention of their plan from her mother. "O-Oh yeah! We decided that uh... we would meet up again the next day for ice cream! You know, to get to know each other more?" Amu said quickly after thinking up a hasty excuse.

"Oh... your first date, huh?" Amu's mom replied, chuckling.

"M-Mama!" Amu said, looking back sheepishly at me and I started chuckling nervously.

After that, I left the house feeling like I had more things to worry about now. I didn't know what was wrong with his parents or Hinamori-san's parents for that matter, wanting to have them get married so soon. Shouldn't they at least wait until we both finish college and get a successful job? I heaved a big sigh and took out a piece of paper out of my pocket, looking at it with not much interest. It had Hinamori-san's phone number scribbled onto it. It was only in need so that we didn't actually have to meet up if plans changed.  
>I sighed again. What have I got myself into now? A fake marriage? Really unlike me. And to have to put up with living with a stubborn girl who doesn't seem to like me much, I can't help but admit that waiting for the "divorce" would be a bit of a pain.<p>

Amu's POV  
>The next day, I was just hanging around at home in my room. It was Sunday. It felt like it should finally be a normal day for me again, like I never had an arranged marriage that I planned to pretend to participate in. Suddenly mama called my name from below.<p>

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Amu-chan, I thought you had a date with Tadase today?"

'Geez, why did she remember this so well?' I thought with a dull look on my face. The date was never meant to become reality. Sheesh. But I couldn't just tell mama that the date has been canceled, it would just worry her. I heaved a heavy sigh before replying loudly while emerging from my room and proceeding down the stairs, "I do. I'm leaving for it right now."

Mama smiled at me before I told her when I was going to be back and left the house.I decided I have been inside the house too much anyways and should get outside for some more fresh air. Suddenly I passed by the mall and thought, 'Why not? I have money with me...'

A half hour had passed since I had walked around the whole mall, shopping for a few fashionable clothes and accessories of my interest. I suddenly walked by a jewelry store with dazzling jewels on all different kinds of things you could wear. My eyes sparkled but then reminded myself that I normally didn't wear things this girly. I sighed and almost decided to exit the mall when I thought I caught a familiar blond haired man standing in that very store. "Tadase-kun?" I said, the words slipping out without thinking.

He turned to look at me, his hair slightly swishing as he did so. "Hinamori-san?" he was clearly surprised to see me here. He seemed to also blush since he just realized he was caught in a jewelry store.

I decided to walk closer out of curiosity. "What are you doing here?" I asked while, still holding like three of my shopping bags full of my stuff that I bought. Then I glanced at through the glass Tadase-kun was peering at and noticed that they were all rings... proposal rings. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, my mother just told me that I should buy the wedding ring soon. I mean,... for a fake marriage to work, you still have to have a ring," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Shh!" I said suddenly, "Don't talk too loud!"

Tadase-kun just stayed silent, sweatdropping. I looked thoughtful now and asked, "Have you picked a ring yet though?" He shook his head gently in reply. "Well, I haven't picked out a ring for you either... So I'll just buy it right now too then."

"You really don't have to right now," Tadase-kun started, but I butted in again.

"No, I just want to get it over with," I said, with that defiant, stubborn look on my face.

Tadase chuckled lightly, "Alright then. Well since you're here, what ring do you like?"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise now. I hadn't expected this and never thought about what I wanted my wedding ring to look like. Well since this is only a fake wedding, I shouldn't pick too seriously. "Um... how about that one?" I pointed at a certain ring in the middle of all the other blinding jeweled rings that was a diamond four-leaved clover. At least the design was supposed to look like a four leaved-clover which also looked like four hearts put together in the middle.

"Hmm, good pick," Tadase-kun complimented me. I almost blushed in reply but just mumbled a "Thanks" and walk around to look for a guy's ring for Tadase-kun.

As Tadase-kun told the person in charge of the store to get the ring he wanted to buy in a box, I asked him absent-mindedly, "What kind of ring do you want, Tadase-kun?"

"I don't really care," he simply answered without looking.

Suddenly, a certain ring caught my eye. It was really plain. At least to most people it would be. It was only a little thick silver ring with two small diamond drops on it to the side in the color of yellow or orange. 'Perfect,' I thought. It just looked like it suited Tadase too. As if it was modest just like who its master would be. "Tadase-kun, I chose a ring for you."

~Destined Love – Chapter 3: Chosen Rings~


End file.
